Knights and Dresses
by Baruk Khazad
Summary: When a Knight comes to visit for a spot at The Round Table Merlin gets caught in a dress. Arthur finds out and decides to take action. If Arthur loses, he loses Merlin. If Arthur wins, well, he /gets/ Merlin. One-shot. Merthur. Abused Merlin (Kinda, more like almost rape). Merlin in a dress. Protective Arthur.


Arthur sighed as he had yet another Knight in his castle. He really did hate the Knights that would come to his castle and try to be his friends. It's not like they really tried to be friendly with him, no, all they wanted to do was become apart of The Round Table.

But this guy, Sir Lawrence, had been a real pain so far. Not only that be he had taken to terrorizing the real Knights of The Round Table, but he had also taken to bullying Merlin. Arthur just couldn't wrap his mind around why someone would want to harm the poor boy. He also didn't understand why Merlin let it happen. He was a Sorcerer, but he let himself be a simple manservant.

A knock on his door broke him out of his thoughts. "Enter," Arthur turned to the door. Leon walked in the room with Gwaine right behind him. "Leon, Gwaine, what brings you to my chambers?"

"You need to see this, Princess," Gwaine motioned towards the hallway. Arthur stood up quizzically and followed them down the hall. He could hear Sir Lawrence laughing and carrying on. As Arthur rounded the corner to the Great Hall, he saw something he dared not think about in a million different fantasies. Merlin was held up in a corner by the visiting Knight, while wearing a dress. Merlin was wearing a dark blue dress. And he looked stunning. Arthur would have been ecstatic to see Merlin wearing something like that. If only in a different situation.

"Hey you prat!" Arthur called across the room. Sir Lawrence froze, his hand stopped shoving Merlin back into the corner. "Step away from Merlin." Lawrence turned to look at Arthur.

"Your Highness," he bowed as a show of respect. "Merlin and I were just having a bit of fun, isn't that right, servant?" Merlin didn't look at either of them and nodded. His face was tear strained and his cheeks red. He was upset and had recently cried. Arthur didn't believe for one second Merlin was okay. "See? I told you we were just playing around."

"Don't let it happen again. Merlin, come with me," Merlin went around Lawrence, purposely moving as far away as possible. "I'd advise you to stay as far from my sight as possible." Lawrence nodded. Arthur gently wrapped his sir coat around Merlin, protecting him from prying eyes. "Come Merlin, I'm taking you back to my chambers. Gwaine, Leon, go with Sir Lawrence and retrieve Merlin's clothes." They nodded and followed the visitor to his quarters.

Merlin didn't talk all the way to Arthur's room, nor did he say a word when his clothes arrived. He couldn't look at anyone. He even refused his clothes when Sir Leon tried to hand it to him. Arthur was worried when Merlin denied his clothing, so he took them and placed them somewhere else for the moment.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but I must be getting back to work." Merlin stood and left before Arthur could say a word. Merlin hadn't even changed his clothes. Arthur sensed something bad was going to happen and instantly started following Merlin's trail. He hear whimpering and small hurt cries and started into a run. What was going on?

"Shut up boy! Someone could hear you," Sir Lawrence growled smacking someone extremely hard. "Don't make this harder on yourself then it needs to be. Just let me do what I do and I'll be on my way. Understand?" Another whimper. Arthur followed the whimpers and came across Merlin with his hands pinned above his head and Sir Lawrence's hand was pushed up in his dress. Merlin was crying again. He was crying so hard Arthur couldn't stand it.

"Hey!" Arthur went at the Knight, punching him as hard as he could. Lawrence stumbled back and fell. Merlin had snapped his eyes up at the sound of Arthur's voice, surprised that the King had come to save him. "I told you to stay way," Arthur took off the metal glove he wore and tossed it at Sir Lawrence's feet. Sir Lawrence just stared at it. Wide eyed and scared. "Go on, pick it up."

"Really? You would fight over a simple servant? Well fine. But when I win, I get the boy and you will have to watch me take him. On the floor, a bed, the round table, everywhere." Sir Lawrence boasted picking up the metal glove.

"And when I win, you will have to leave and never, ever come back. If I see your face on my land, I will kill you. Don't doubt me." Arthur growled right back. Merlin had slumped to the floor at this time and pulled his knees to his chest. Crying into them until Arthur picked him up and called for his Knights. Of course, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Lancelot came running when Arthur called. They were all taken aback by the sight before them.

"Take him and lock him in his chambers. I don't want to see his bloody face until noon tomorrow. Don't let him leave," Arthur growled holding Merlin closer. Lancelot, Percival, and Elyan quickly took the cue and escorted Sir Lawrence away. Leon and Gwaine followed Arthur to his chambers.

"You!" Arthur snapped at a servant passing by, "Go to Gaius' room and ask him to get me some of Merlin's clothing." The boy nodded and ran down the hall as fast as he could. Arthur stormed his way through the Castle and to his room. Merlin had calmed in his arms and snuggled into his arms.

"Arthur, Arthur stop moving!" Gwaine yelled running up to the two men. Arthur turned and looked at his Knight. "Arthur I know you're angry, but this isn't going to help Merlin any. You might be scaring him even more than before." Arthur looked down to the Warlock in his arms. His face was stained by tears, his hair was messy, and he was still wrapped up in that damn blue dress.

"Merlin? Merlin?" Arthur called gently, Merlin didn't look at him. Arthur slid down the wall behind him. Rearranging them both to be comfortable. "Merlin, please look at me. You know I'll never think any different of you. You know I will never let anyone ever hurt you again. Ever. I won't let anyone touch you. Not you, never you." Merlin looked at Arthur as he spoke. Adoration, trust, hope, and another emotion shown in his eyes.

"Come on Princess, we need to get you back to your room before anyone sees you. You can't sit out here all night and stare longingly into each other's eyes. C'mon, up ya go," Gwaine pulled Arthur up. With the help of Leon, of course. "Go to your room and get Merlin in his normal clothes, I'm sure that the boy you yelled at earlier has gotten the clothes by now." Leon chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's got the clothes," Arthur muttered still staring at Merlin while Merlin stared back at him. Gwaine and Leon both sighed and started escorting Arthur to his room. Once there they closed the door and left. Arthur finally snapped out of his thoughts, flushing and placing Merlin on his bed.

"Don't move," Arthur pointed to the bed, but it made Merlin tense. "Merlin it's me. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never want to harm you. You're too sweet and gentle and no one should treat you the way you've been treated."

"A- Arthur? Pl- please don't e- ever leave me." Merlin hiccuped, talking for the first time in hours. Arthur cooed and nodded, pulling Merlin to him.

"I promise I will never willingly leave your side. I promise with all my heart. Now lets get you into some night clothes and into bed. Stand," Merlin stood and Arthur turned him around. Untying the dress and pulling it away from Merlin's skin. He shivered, covering his body as his clothing left him. Arthur looked at his beautiful moon pale skin, recounting each and every scar. Arrow, sword, magic, Morgana, tree branch, falling rocks, the list went on and on.

Arthur pulled out a pair of his night clothes, though he usually slept in the nude he would make an acception. He handed Merlin the way to big top, watching as Merlin pulled it over his head and snuggled into it. Arthur then undressed himself and put on the night pants.

"I should be going to my chambers, Gaius will be worrying." Merlin stood, but was stopped by Arthur. He grabbed him and pulled him to the bed. "Ar- Arthur! What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until that bastard is gone for good. When I'm done with him I'm going to do so many things. I know you call me a prat and an idiot, but I do see things going on in my Kingdom. I see how my Knights look at each other. Hope and love in their eyes. I can see how some men look at one another. It's love. It just has to be. There's no other name for it." Merlin nodded in agreement, snuggling into Arthur for comfort and safety.

Arthur woke up early that morning, without the help of Merlin. He dressed, as he had learned on when Merlin left for a weeks trip with Gaius, and escorted himself down to the arena. His Knights were there waiting for him. Elyan and Percival both looked overly tired. Probably from a night of passion, but Arthur would never say anything aloud. Leon and Gwaine were the first to notice him, running over and checking to see what Arthur was doing or if he needed anything. Arthur ignored them in favor of staring down his appointment.

"Gwaine, Leon, if he wins, get Merlin out of here. Take him to a Druid camp, another Kingdom, anywhere but here. I don't want anyone to hurt Merlin. I don't want Sir Lawrence anywhere near Merlin. Merlin is special and fragile. If anyone were to hurt him, I'd probably kill myself." Leon looked alarmed while Gwaine just looked amused.

"I swear on my life that Merlin will stay safe and unharmed as long as I have breath in my body," Gwaine swore. Arthur nodded looking over to the man that had started all this. Sir Lawrence was practicing with his sword. Swinging it around with slow cautious strokes.

"Oh, he's good," Gwaine commented. "But we all know you're better. You're the best in all the land. And yes, I am being cheesy. I'm sure I can beat you with both hands tied behind my back."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Just keep Merlin out of harms way." Gwaine nodded again. Before Arthur could get another word in the match was called to start.

Merlin woke in an empty bed with cold sheets surrounding him. He sat up and looked around, his clothing was on the bed next to him with a note attached. Merlin gently pulled the note from his attire, reading it silently.

'Merlin, I hope I can right every wrong I could have done to you throughout the years. I'm going to make so many changes in this Kingdom, I hope it'll make you proud in some way or another. One of the first things I'm going to do is retract the ban on magic. So you and your kin can live peaceful lives in all and any land.

'But now to the more serious point. I know you heard what that poor excuse for the Knight threatened you with and I will not allow it. If I lose the sword fight, I instructed our friends to help get you out of this Castle. I won't let him harm you. Never again. I won't let him lay another hand on you.

'If you're reading this now I'm probably already locked in battle. I don't know if I'll will, but if you see Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Percival, or Lancelot, run. Do whatever they say and don't get caught. If I win I'll be back for you. Don't, under any circumstances, leave this room. Promise me, Merlin, promise me.

'Love, Arthur'

Merlin read and re-read Arthur's letter. In an instant, Merlin knew, knew, he could never lose the man who wrote this, but he didn't want to disodye him either. So he ran to the window and looked down. He had a perfect view on the lower court. Someone was on the ground and someone was standing. From where he currently was, he couldn't see who's Sir Coat was who's, but he didn't care. Either this would be the best day of his life or the worst. The figure standing walked towards Gaius while another one of the Knights, he looked like Gwaine, ran into the Castle and up the stairs.

Merlin looked towards the door and waited. Anticipating for someone to come in. It took what felt like a lifetime of waiting before Gwaine burst in the room. Merlin watched and waited for Gwaine to say something, anything. Then he broke into a grin.

"There's someone that wants to see you," nervousness blossomed in Merlin's belly as he followed Gwaine down to the arena. Arthur was standing there waiting for him, tall and proud while Sir Lawrence held his side where it was wounded.

"Merlin, come here," Arthur motioned to him. Merlin took a few steps forward when Arthur grabbed him and pulled him into a soft passionate kiss. Merlin gasped into Arthur's mouth. "I won't let anyone touch you again," he whispered, then turned to his men, "From this day forth, I will be courting Merlin, whoever has a problem may speak up now," no one spoke, Gaius stepped forward and looked between them.

"Do not hurt Merlin, Arthur, he is bound to you like vines on a tree." Gaius then turned to some guards standing near by, "Help me to take Sir Lawrence up to my chambers, I believe he will need some medicine for the journey home." With that the guards and Gaius left, taking Sir Lawrence along with him.

Merlin was still flushed when he turned to Arthur, "You do know that we'll have to make new laws and set dates and we'll have to meet other royalty. Then- then we're going to-"

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin," Arthur looked into his eyes, "let me take care of all these thing. All you need to do is stand there and look nice. Okay?" Merlin nodded mutely. "Good, now lets head back up stairs, I want to see you in your new dress."

"Well before you go off to play with your new toy, Percival and I would like to tell you something," Gwaine interrupted. Arthur sighed and turned to the two men standing behind him. "I see you're courting Merlin and I would like to court someone myself. As would Percival."

Arthur eyed them suspiciously before nodding, "Okay, but who do you want to court? Gwen, or another servant?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I wish to court Sir Leon." Arthur was surprised by the bluntness of Gwaine's request.

"A- And I would like to court Sir Elyan," Percival finished. Arthur nodded.

"Alright I give you my approval," they nodded happily and ran off. "Like kids with candy. Now come Merlin, I want to play with my 'new toy,'" Arthur grabbed Merlin and dragged him up to their now shared bed chambers.


End file.
